080315melniasami
01:07 AA: "Oh! Mary! Hey, welcome back to the base." 01:08 TT: "O-Oh! H-Hi M-Miss Sami, t-thank you" 01:08 AA: "Are you busy? I was kind of wanting to see if you'd be willing to....er....sort of play therapist for me." 01:09 AA: "Not necessarily right now, just like....maybe make it a regular thing. If you're up for it." 01:09 TT: "I d-don't know about play, b-but i could certainly try to help you. 01:09 TT: (( *")) 01:10 TT: "Wh-Why don't we sit down and talk r-right now, I have s-some free time" 01:10 AA: "Thanks. I think I kind of need it. Hell, I think I needed it BEFORE this whole debacle, and now..." She shrugs. "I assume you saw the pictures." 01:10 AA: "Oh. Okay, sure." 01:10 TT: "A-And yes, I d-did see, but u-um, I didn't th-think it was my place to comment on it." 01:11 TT: "Wh-Why don't we go to your office, so we aren't talking about it in the hallway like this" 01:12 AA: "Thanks. That's thoughtful of you. For most people I wouldn't really want to talk about it....but I think I need to talk to someone, and I know you kind of need practice at this sort of stuff." She nods at Melnia's suggestion and leads her to her office. 01:13 AA: "So I figured we'd be killing two birds with one stone. You'd get good Sylph of Heart practice and maybe I can stop being such a fuckup." 01:14 TT: Melnia nods, following Sami. When they've arrived at the office, she sits down in one of the chairs, folding her hands over each other. "S-So, I suppose a place to start would be t-to ask you what things are t-troubling you?" 01:15 AA: "Ughh. That's a bigger question than you think, I think." 01:16 AA: "I guess the elephant in the room right now is that Beau and I separated....and then, when I found out about Lily's death, I was distraught enough to take some stuff that I probably shouldn't have, and ended up sleeping with Darmok. 01:16 AA: "I know you're human, but since you were raised by trolls I'm not sure if that sort of thing is as big a deal to you as it is to us or not. But....it's kind of a big thing." 01:17 TT: "Yeah, I understand." 01:18 TT: "And I'm sure you undrstand that l-loss can hit a person very hard, and when their guard is knocked down, they might make s-some bad decisions, to try and make the hurt go away." 01:18 AA: "Yeah....it's not just me though. He's going through some serious shit too." 01:19 AA: "I don't know if you know this, but he's been prophesied to die. And it's one of those inescapable prophesy deals." 01:20 TT: "Oh dear, that's horrible.." 01:20 AA: "And on top of that, finding out his fiancee cheated on him....I know I wasn't in my right mind, but he was hurting so much and I just wanted to comfort him. And he put the moves on me, and....it just didn't seem like such a bad thing, at the time." 01:21 AA: "I know how much it hurts to be cheated on. And on top of all the other pain he's been through in his life....I just wanted to ease his pain. Kiss his booboos, as it were. Only....it turned into different kinds of kissing." She sighs. 01:24 TT: "I understand Sami. M-Mister Darmok is going through g-grief, a-as are you. It m-makes sense you sought solace in eachother." 01:24 AA: "Yeah. And even once we came down and woke up....he didn't see anything wrong with it. He just wanted me to stay. I mean he's a troll. He doesn't understand the human taboo on this stuff..." 01:25 AA: "Or at least raised as a troll. He's as human as he is troll, but you get what I mean." 01:25 TT: "M-Miss Sami, w-with all due respect, if you a-aren't comfortable with a relationship, you probably shouldn't be in it" 01:27 TT: "I think it would be b-benefitial to you and M-Mister Darmok to talk about this. Perhaps you c-could comfort him in ways that are m-more in your comfort range? 01:28 AA: "Part of the problem is I don't know how I feel. I miss Beau. But I love Darmok too....and now that we've....crossed that threshold, it feels....I don't know. Never mind. We don't have to talk about this right now." She blushes. 01:29 AA: "The point is my life is just so confusing." 01:31 AA: "And that's not even getting into all the social fallout that's going to come from this whole thing. Which was obviously Meouet's whole reason for releasing the photos like she did." Sami rolls her eyes and grunts. "Whatever. Scarlet's dersian soap opera needs plotlines anyway, right?" 01:32 TT: "Sami, unless you tell me you're planning on hurting yourself, or others, everything you tell me is strictly confidential. And as far as social fallout goes, you're a very likeable person, as far as I see, and I don't think this is something people can hold you to fault for." 01:33 AA: "Really? I mean maybe not the trolls, maybe not even the mixed species kids. But I can't imagine the humans aren't going to be completely grossed out by what I did." 01:35 TT: "You and Darmok were both in places of weakness, and you 'took some stuff' (which as a physical doctor I would reccomend you stay away from in the future), and neither of you were in the right state of mind." 01:35 TT: "I hope that people will understand that. I certainly do." 01:36 TT: "Mistakes will always be made, it's your job to learn from them and use it to better yourself" 01:36 AA: "Maybe you're right." She sighs. "And it's not like I'm not already a persona non grata with most of the team by now." 01:36 AA: "Maybe it's just time to stop caring what people think of me." 01:39 TT: Melnia frowns. "I suppose it depends on how you define "Stop C-caring"" 01:40 AA: "I mean like....just be okay with however people respond to me." 01:40 AA: "Like Libby." 01:41 AA: "Or Meouet, but not actively malicious." 01:41 AA: "Or even all that inactively malicious for that matter. I mean I'm pissed at Miloko for cheating on poor Darmok, but I don't want to hurt her or anything." 01:41 AA: "Maybe just avoid her for a while until Darmok is feeling better." 01:42 TT: She sighs a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's what you mean. Taking things in stride is a very good thing to do. I just hope you don't cut yourself off from the team." 01:42 AA: "No. Actually I've been thinking I should join one of the away teams on the next Land you guys go to." 01:42 AA: "I've been going stir crazy sitting around here." 01:43 TT: "I hope we are on the same team. I would like to fight by your side. Not that I'd l-like to fight of course" 01:44 TT: "And as far as Miloko goes.. She's hurting a lot too." 01:44 TT: ""Relationships are.. a very fragile thing. They're built upon trusting yourself to another person, and them trusting you the same way. When that trust is broken it hurts a lot." 01:44 AA: Sami sighs. "I imagine so. And I wish I could wave a wand and fix things between all of us." 01:44 AA: "But I just need some time before I'm going to be able to forgive her for what she did to him." 01:45 TT: "You can't wave a wand, but you can do another type of magic. The magic of love, and friendship." 01:45 AA: "Oh god, Mary." 01:45 AA: "That sounds like something I would've said five years ago." 01:46 TT: "I know it's corny! B-But it's true!" 01:46 AA: "You're a sweet kid, Mary. And I want to forgive Miloko. I just can't yet. I need time to move past stuff." 01:46 AA: "I do hope we can be friends again some day....but today's not that day." 01:47 TT: "I know, that's the thirs ingredient. Time. Like you said, you can't wave a wand and have instant friendship, it takes time." 01:47 AA: "Yeah. Okay then. I'll work on it." 01:48 TT: "Milly messed up, I j-just wish she'd have talked to M-Mister Darmok and Miss Lily beforehand. P-Polyamory isn't a crime." 01:48 AA: "You know, if she had, I wouldn't be bothered at all!" 01:48 AA: "It's the betrayal that hurts." 01:48 AA: "Same thing that happened with Beau." 01:49 TT: "I know Sami. B-Betrayal is built on trust, and that's what digs the knife in" 01:49 AA: "If we had just agreed it was okay before it happened..." 01:49 TT: "M-Mister Beau? You mentioned something happened, wh-what did?" 01:49 AA: Sami grunts, and doesn't meet Melnia's eyes. 01:50 TT: "I-If you don't want to talk about, it's ok" 01:50 TT: "B-But I do want to help you Sami" 01:50 AA: "Yeah....I guess I should. But you have to promise not to think ill of Beau for this." 01:51 TT: "I've never met him, so I can't think much of him at all." 01:51 AA: "Maybe that's for the best then." 01:51 AA: She sighs. "Okay..." 01:51 AA: "So Beau and I have been together for the better part of five years. We even kind of secretly got engaged recently." 01:52 AA: "We didn't announce it because we didn't want to steal Miloko's spotlight while she was getting ready for her marriage to Darmok." Sami snorts and rolls her eyes. 01:53 AA: "Anyway, we were worried about that evil ghost version of me and we sort of talked about it, and he offered to go talk to her. On the theory that, if she really was me, she would love him as much as I do, even if she went crazy and evil." 01:53 TT: Melnia nods and writes something down on a notepad- wait when'd she pull that out 01:54 AA: "Well....he left, and I didn't hear from him for a little while, but I figured everything was fine. Then Samighost comes on my monitor and laughs like a total bitch and shows me a video of the two of them..." She looks away and shrugs. 01:54 AA: "...and told me he was hers now." 01:55 TT: "That's.. awful.." 01:56 AA: "When he came back, Beau told me the truth and he was so sorry about it....but even though I still loved him, I was too hurt to sleep in the same bed with him. So for the past week or two, we've been separated." 01:56 AA: "Finding out about Lily's death was the first time I've seen him since it happened." 01:58 TT: "I see. So have you two been avoiding eachother?" 01:59 AA: "Yeah. I mean....not like ACTIVELY. We've just been giving each other space." 02:00 TT: "Ok, that's good." 02:00 AA: "I mean I was planning to forgive him. Just....like the Miloko thing, I needed time." 02:01 AA: "Then this whole Darmok thing happened, and now..." she shrugs. 02:01 TT: "Have you tried talking to him ever since.. the event with Darmok h-happened?" 02:01 AA: "Yeah. He contacted me almost immediately. He's why I know about the pictures." 02:03 TT: "Something about spreading it behind your back just makes it a tiny bit worse.." 02:03 AA: "Yeah." 02:03 AA: "So anyway, Beau was all ready to forgive me....and I can hardly hold what he did against him anymore after what *I've* done." 02:04 AA: "But it's not like he and I can just snap our fingers and go back to the way things were, after all this." 02:06 TT: "No one can do that" 02:08 AA: "And to be 100% honest--and this can't leave the room, Mary--I don't know if I want to end things with Darmok yet." She blushes again. 02:08 TT: ((surprise Sami she's already calling gossip girl)) 02:09 TT: "You want to stay with him? Even if the relationship makes you uncomfortable?" 02:11 AA: "I don't really know how I feel." 02:11 AA: "It's not something I ever prepared myself for." 02:12 TT: "I don't imagine many people plan for this sort of day" 02:13 AA: "That's part of why I want to go out with a team though. I need a chance to stop living so much in my own head." 02:13 AA: "Worry about other people's problems again." 02:14 TT: "I see. I suppose it will give you time to think about it from other perspectives. A ch-change of scenery is always valuable." 02:15 AA: "Yeah." 02:15 TT: "But, Sami, can I ask something of you?" 02:15 AA: "What's that?" 02:18 TT: "If you do end up staying with Darmok, please only do it because you want to. Don't do it to keep Darmok happy." 02:19 TT: "If you stay in a relationship because you don't want to hurt the other person, it's only going to hurt more when they find out you're lying." 02:20 AA: "Okay." 02:22 TT: "Th-Thank you Sami, and r-remember you can always send me a message if you need to talk." 02:22 AA: "Okay." 02:23 AA: "All right, thanks for this Mary. Would you mind if we do this again from time to time?" 02:23 TT: "C-Consider me your official 'therapist'" She smiles 02:24 AA: "Thanks." She gets up and dusts off her skirt. "Okay. Since you guys are back I'm going to go find Doir and see what that telepathic cry for help was all about." 02:24 AA: "And if it all worked out for him." 02:24 AA: "I pulled off some serious Breath Magicks for him. Left me dizzy afterward. So hopefully he got what he needed." 02:24 TT: "Y-You can find him in the infirmary. I'd head over there now if you want to talk" 02:25 TT: "There might be a lot of patients soon, from all these people getting back from worlds" 02:26 AA: "The infirmary? Did he get hurt?" 02:26 TT: "Unfortunately and s-severely" 02:27 AA: "Shit! Is he all right?!" 02:28 TT: "He's certainly lucky. B-By all counts, he should be dead. But he's a-as stubborn as an ox, c-cuz he's still hanging on." 02:28 AA: "I've gotta go see him. I'll talk to you later, Mary." 02:28 TT: "I'll understand. Tell him I said hi! I have to make an announcement.." 02:29 TT: Melnia waves goodbye, captchalouging her therapy notes Category:Sami Category:Melnia